Third Kiss is the Charm
by Lotusnapper
Summary: The third time it took, It was confirmed. All it took was three people, three kisses, just for one outcome, that could easily be screamed, "Seddie!"


**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly

**A.N. :** Inspired by the episode iLost My Mind, and a few others.

* * *

><p><strong>Third kiss is the Charm<strong>

* * *

><p>He kissed her, silencing her talking. He kissed her live on iCarly from a mental institute no less.<p>

The patients of Troubled Waters Mental Hospital awed and looked on at the scene in front of them.

It wasn't even in the script, Carly was improvising by asking some of their viewers if Sam was insane for liking Freddie.

Three video chats confirmed that would be okay, the third the most predominant being Freddie himself, even though he never actually said anything, He really didn't need to. His actions said it all. That kiss did it.

Afterwards he reassured that everything would be okay, or at least that he felt the same way about her. Carly abruptly ended the show afterwards.

With two out of three of the main original iCarly cast embracing each other, and with everyone else on looking, and not to mention that it was seen by all their viewers by now, they could use some privacy.

Yet both still stood there, kissing yet again with Freddie's arms wrapped around Sam's waist creasing her purple top and with Sam's hands latched on the front of Freddie's black polo shirt. They were like that for about another seven or eight seconds.

That was the third time that Carly had seen them kiss, in less than a week no doubt.

It was the fourth time for them, but the third one probably meant the most. It confirmed everything. That Freddie liked Sam, no wait that he loved Sam. The second one, meant that Sam liked Freddie, but not enough to not say she hated him as well. The third kiss between them however changed her mind about that. She was more than happy to be his little girlfriend. She was overwhelmed and thrilled that he liked her back.

Truthfully Freddie in the past would have never considered dating Sam or even liking him as much as she did now. Not that, he didn't like her. No the opposite in fact.

_He liked her from the get go, but could never really tell her, at least not with attitude and strength. Instead he wanted her to fall for him, which he knew wasn't easy. _

_He pinned over Carly, simply because she was Sam's best friend, the girl next door. It was harmless, flawless, only a lovey dovey façade. The mere fact that Carly had no romantic intentions with Freddie helped, except when he saved her life, of course he found out that there was nothing really sustainable there. There was nothing to build on. It was more of a comfort from all the physical pain from being hit by a taco truck._

_Of course it was all an act. It was only a lovey dovey façade. Sam was right, and that when he knew that Sam was the one who knew him better, besides he never started the kissing with Carly. She did, unlike Sam. With Sam it was different. He knew there was more to her than just her attitude. He never minded when she picked on him. He didn't mind helping her out, because it was something that she just couldn't handle alone._

_Sam was somehow Carly's best friend, but nothing was like her. Sam never cared for much about anything except maybe not being pushed around or maybe eating a lot. Sam was funny, tough, and beautiful. The first time he kissed her was short, but it meant something. He liked it, and could only grin as left him on the fire escape, with enough time to stop smiling and to avoid any attention it might attract. Simply because he kissed her, it meant something. It sparked something. Something like, love._

Truthfully it took three, for the two of them to get together. Carly had done a great job, on playing match maker, even if she didn't plan on it.

Right now it didn't matter, about the past. Right now it was clear. Right now that all was confirmed. Right now they were together. Right now the simplest way to sum it up could be attributed to Goofy Gilbert's scream, "Seddie!"


End file.
